A Coeurs Isolés
by Guyaroo
Summary: La guerre civile ne donne pas de gloire et Ishbal n’en a pas apporté non plus. Cette histoire relate les évènements amers qu’ont connu une famille pendant cette guerre civile. Plusieurs clins d'oeils à la série p
1. Chapter 1: Sable frais au clair de lune

Titre : A Cœurs isolés

Auteur : Guyaroo-sama

Genre : Sérieux

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde de Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas (-- je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris à la fin) et en aucun je remplis mon porte-feuille grâce à cette fiction ! C'est simplement écris pour le plaisir !

NdA : C'était une idée qui m'inspirait depuis longtemps, faire une fic sur ce qui pouvait se passer chez les gens pendant la guerre d'Ishbal ! Et bien voilà, c'est parti, héhé… J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous avez le droit de donner votre avis bien sûr, à condition de ne pas me lapider si vous trouvez ça pas bon ! Bonne lecture et merci !

Prologue :

_La guerre civile ne donne pas de gloire_ (proverbe français)

Et Ishbal n'en a pas apporté non plus. Cette histoire relate les évènements amers qu'ont connu une famille pendant cette guerre civile.

Chapitre 1 : Sable frais au clair de lune

_L'arbre du silence porte les fruits de la paix_ (proverbe arabe)

« Nirmal, Nirmal ! » cria la petite fille en arrivant en courant dans le sable.

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore Amara ? Des garçons qui t'embêtent ? Encore une fois ? » répondit le garçon perdu dans ses pensées.

La petite sœur de Nirmal ne répondit pas elle se contenta de glisser doucement sur le sable pour se mettre à ses côtés. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et souleva ses pieds du sable frais pour les croiser, et, une fois installée contempla la lune avec son frère. Le clair de lune éclairait son visage doux, pur et jeune. Son frère se retourna vers la brunette, son regard rouge fixa dès à présent ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai trouvé ça et je voulais te l'offrir… » Le jeune Nirmal, âgé d' une vingtaine d'années environ lui tendit une cordelette noire sur laquelle se trouvait attaché un pendentif. La jeune fille saisit d'un geste vif le présent, ravie de la générosité de son frère, et le mit le plus vite possible autour de son cou.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ce caillou ! » dit-elle en tendant la pierre aussi loin que la cordelette le lui permettait.

« -Ce n'est pas un simple caillou Amara… C'est une pierre dite précieuse car on la trouve seulement dans ses sables, ceux d'Ishbal et de ses environs.

-Ah oui…. » Elle examina plus en détail la pierre, elle était d'une couleur bleue qui variait selon son inclinaison, son contact était doux et sa surface lisse.

« Merci ! »

Après quelques instants à être restés là, face à la lune, ils repartirent vers Ishbal, même, ne devinant pour le moment rien de ce qui aurait pu leur arriver.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, essayant une entrée discrète pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des parents concernant leur sortie nocturne. Par un simple coup du hasard, ou alors un manque de chance plutôt mal placé, les deux enfants d'Ishbal furent pris par leur mère avant même d'avoir pu franchir le seuil de la modeste demeure.

« Ca faisait un moment qu'on vous attendez là ! On s'inquiétait pour vous, Nirmal…Tu sais bien que la santé de ta sœur reste fragile pour le moment, il fait peut-être chaud la journée mais la nuit est différente ! Allez, venez vous coucher . »

Ni une, ni deux, les enfants grimpèrent vite dans leur chambre, ne cherchant plus à éveiller la colère de leur mère.


	2. Chapter 2: Un pressentiment

Titre : A Cœurs Isolés

Auteur : Guyaroo-sama

Genre : Dramatique/Général (Sérieux)

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les personnages de Full Metal Alchimiste ne m'appartiennent pas ! Par contre, Nirmal, Amara et une bonne partie de la population Ishbalienne, si ! Dans ce chapitre : Nirmal, Amara, Ednit, les parents de Nirmal (si, si lol) et Heramba. J'allais oublier, je ne récolte pas de petites pièces ou de gros billets pour cette fic °o° même si j'aimerais, ça m'aiderai à payer le corail, en attendant vais faire des économies…

NdA : Je tiens à remercier toutes les reviews qui m'ont été laissé pour le premier chapitre ! Merci à Akito/Aya (alias Franckie °o°), Tohru-chan (Alounet fufufu), Neko-sama (Royichou)et ma Envychoutte (qui veut toujours se sushider mais ça lui passera !) Encore merci ! Et j'espère que les anciens comme les nouveaux lecteurs apprécieront ce chapitre ! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un pressentiment

_" Les rivières ne se précipitent pas plus vite dans la mer que les hommes dans l'erreur. "_  
(Voltaire)

« -Amara ? Ma fille ? Où es-tu ?

-Ici Papa ! La petite fille approcha de son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ces militaires, ils partiront bientôt, quand ils auront compris que nous ne nous plierons jamais à cette hérésie d'alchimie…

-Oui !»

Il mit sa main sur la tête de la petite fille et la lui tapota doucement, posant sur elle un regard remplit de tout l'amour paternel qui soit.

Le marché battait son plein en cette belle journée ensoleillée, et Amara avait été chargée de rapporter quelques victuailles pour pouvoir préparer les repas de la journée puis ceux de la suivante. Nirmal, lui était parti encore une fois on ne sait où…Les gens qui connaissaient bien cette famille, comméraient que le garçon ne travaillait pas, ne remerciait pas assez Ishbala, le Dieu unique de la création, de tout les biens qu'il pouvait leur apporter. Pour résumer, Nirmal passait pour un garçon mystérieux qui n'ouvrait à personne son jardin secret. Mais si, lui, devrait ouvrir à quelqu'un, un jour ou un autre le-dit jardin secret, resterait-il vraiment secret?

En réalité, Nirmal était simplement assis au rebord de la fontaine de la ville, comme d'habitude la tête dans les nuages. Sa sœur vint vite le chercher, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, si elle cherchait son frère, elle le trouvait automatiquement peu après le début de sa recherche.

« Nirmal ! Heramba ! Heramba a dit que si jamais les problèmes avec les militaires s'aggravaient il irait se ranger de leur côté ! Dis, tu crois qu'il va le faire ?… J'ai peur… » la petite fille commença à balbutier, submergée par l'émotion, elle alla vite se précipiter contre son grand-frère pour sangloter contre son torse.

« …Je pense que Heramba n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable…C'est même quelqu'un de vicieux et particulièrement infect. Et s'il veut aller se ranger de leur côté, et bien qu'il y aille ! Ca nous fera toujours ça de moins comme soucis… » Nirmal pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait. Il n'en avait aucun doute. Heramba était un homme de vingt-sept ans, il était fourbe et couvrait toujours les autres de menaces lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais c'était également quelqu'un de lâche, il ne tenait, de toute façon, jamais les menaces qu'il proclamait. Trop peureux pour se hasarder à en subir les conséquences.

« -Viens on s'en va…Ednit nous dira sûrement où en est cette affaire avec les militaires.

-Oui… » La petite fille sanglotait toujours, mais essayait tout de même de s'essuyer les joues avec le revers de sa manche, pour paraître courageuse. Nirmal, ayant bien remarqué son inquiétude, la prit dans sur son dos et l'emmena en courant, zigzagant à travers les rues qui menaient chez Ednit, l'homme sage et de bon conseil, pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse.

Le jeune homme aux yeux écarlates poussa la porte d'entrée, il venait souvent ici, plus la peine de frapper pour annoncer sa venue.

« -Ednit ? C'est moi, Nirmal, j'aurais besoin de tes lumières à propos de quelque chose d'important… »

Pas de réponse, ils entrèrent tout de même, la petite Amara s'accrochant au bras de son aîné, toujours à appréhender les endroits inconnus.

Le vieil homme se montra peu après l'appel de Nirmal, il les accueillit chaleureusement, rassurant la jeune Amara qu'elle ne courait aucun danger à se trouver en sa présence. Une fois les deux hommes installés à la table de la pièce qui tenant lieu de salon, et la fillette tranquillement posée sur les genoux de son aîné, celui-ci prit la parole :

« -Apparemment, Heramba souhaiterait trahir notre peuple si jamais une guerre éclate… Serait-ce…Envisageable de sa part ? »

L'ancien prit un moment de réflexion, ses doigts caressèrent son menton, une expression neutre s'affichant sur son visage. Les deux jeunes gens savaient intuitivement qu'ils ne devaient pas troubler cette réflexion.

« -Heramba n'est pas quelqu'un à qui il faut donner la main sans éprouver l'appréhension qu'il vous la lâche…

-Donc…Ce serait possible ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Je préfère ne pas m'avancer…S'il doit advenir quelque chose de ce jeune homme, ça arrivera, nous verrons en temps et en heure !

-Et…En ce qui concerne les militaires ?

-J'ai entendu dire que pour le moment il n'y avait rien de bien menaçant…Mais restez quand même sur vos gardes. »

Après une brève discussion, les jeunes partirent en promenade le long de la ville pour se changer les idées autant que possible. La promenade se transforma vite en jeu. La petite fille courait sur le sable chaud, son frère à ses trousses, le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Attrape-moi si tu peux ! » Sur ce, elle éclatait d'un rire d'une douceur angélique.

Nirmal modérait ses capacités de grand coureur pour laisser le plaisir de la victoire à sa sœur bien-aimée, il ne fut pas moins épuisé.

Et encore une fois ils rentrèrent assez tard. Mais cette fois, leur mère ne leur reprocha rien, elle était simplement accoudée à la table du salon, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Nirmal s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas, tandis que sa sœur était montée à l'étage, souhaitant dormir.

« C'est ton père…Il s'est fait emmené par les militaires… »

Un élan de stupeur s'empara du jeune homme, ses yeux rouges devinrent humides, sa gorge se noua, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de prononcer une parole, il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère et laissa une larme couler en silence sur sa joue.

Quelques années passèrent, la tension monta tellement entre les deux camps, qu'un jour, la rumeur coura qu'un officier avait tué un enfant pendant une inspection. La rumeur se transforma rapidement en fait. Et une guerre civile commença…


End file.
